


Di supereroi, principi azzurri e feste in maschera

by michirukaiou7



Series: Baby!Nightbird [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Gen, What if?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Blaine, è la tua festa, intrattienili tu! – ruggì il fratello maggiore, afferrando un pargolo per la collottola del suo costume da gattino, mentre quello rideva beato, ignorando del tutto quel tentativo di venire ridotto all’obbedienza.<br/>– Piantala di farmi saltare la copertura, Coop! E poi stavo andando a prendere un ospite, fai qualcosa anche tu!<br/>– “Fai qualcosa anche tu”? E chi avrebbe spostato i tavoli e guidato nel traffico per andare a prendere la tua torta, sentiamo?!<br/>– A boh, prenditela con mamma – tagliò corto Blaine, stringendosi nelle spalle – Allora! – riprese, tirando la mano di Kurt – Ti presento i miei amici.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di supereroi, principi azzurri e feste in maschera

Un sabato, Nightbird si presentò al solito appuntamento ai giardinetti con una busta azzurra con disegnato Superman in mano.  
– Per te! – esclamò, porgendola a Kurt.  
– Cos’è?  
– Un invito alla mia festa! Non è il mio compleanno, però mamma ha detto che potevo farla comunque.  
Kurt sorrise estasiato e si mise a decifrare attentamente il biglietto – Wow, è una festa in maschera!  
– Sì – rispose Nightbird, orgoglioso – Ci vieni?  
– Devo chiedere alla mia mamma e cucire un costume adatto, ma mi piacerebbe tanto!  
– Tu sai cucire?  
– Mhm, veramente la sarta di casa è mamma, ma mi fa fare le imbastiture e infilare gli spilli per fermare la stoffa e so cucire un po’ a mano. Vado lento e non tanto dritto, ma mamma dice che i miei punti sono molto carini.  
– Sono sicuro anch’io che lo sono – approvò Nightbird.  
  
~*~  
  
Il sabato successivo arrivò dopo un _secolo_ , o almeno questo fu quello che pensarono Blaine e Kurt. Elizabeth Hummel promise al figlio di cucirgli un abito fantastico, ma prima dovettero passare attraverso un leggero “scontro di volontà padre-figlio”.  
– Ho detto che voglio il vestito di Belle! Quello giallo del ballo!  
– Ascolta, Kurt – cercò di spiegargli il padre – A me va benissimo quando vai in giro con le scarpe di tua madre e la sua collana di perle, però un conto è farlo quando giocate voi due alle signore, un conto è andare vestito da principessa a casa dei genitori del tuo amico, che _non_ ti conoscono ancora e potrebbero non… reagire bene al tuo costume.  
– Quindi mi devo vergognare se gioco alle principesse? – balbettò Kurt, spiazzato.  
– No! No, assolutamente, se ti piace – cercò di spiegarsi il padre – Ma non a tutti sembra un bene che un bambino giochi a cose che di solito fanno le bambine. Per noi va benissimo, ma non tutti sono così… _aperti_ , ecco. Non vogliamo che i genitori del tuo amico si facciano un’idea strana di te, tutto qui.  
– A Nightbird non dà fastidio se io gioco alle principesse – rispose il bambino, mettendo il broncio – Anzi, si diverte anche lui a giocare con me.  
– Ma tu vai a casa dei suoi genitori, tesorino – intervenne Elizabeth, dando un pizzicotto affettuoso alla guancia del figlio – E se per loro questa cosa è strana, potrebbero non farti più giocare col tuo amichetto. E sarebbe tutta colpa loro, ma è un loro diritto, perché per i bambini devono decidere i genitori.  
– Non è giusto – si lamentò Kurt, tirando su col naso.  
– D’accordo, facciamo così – tagliò corto Burt – Tu ti vesti da qualcos’altro, questo sabato, e vai alla festa di questo… ma ce l’ha un nome vero, ‘sto ragazzino?  
– È un supereroe, non può dire il suo vero nome!  
– … Approfondiremo questa faccenda dopo che tua madre avrà parlato con la madre del tuo “supereroe”. Comunque, il patto è questo: sabato ti vesti da quello che ti pare, basta che non abbia la gonna, e poi faremo noi una festa qui in casa a tema principesse e tu potrai vestirti da quello che ti pare. Ci stai?  
– Posso invitare anche Mercedes? – chiese Kurt, di colpo di ottimo umore – Sarebbe la Tiana più bella del mondo!  
– Puoi invitare chi vuoi, Kurt…  
– E Brittany? Solo che se viene lei vuole venire anche Santana perché sono amiche del cuore!  
– … possiamo affrontare una festa alla volta? – gemette Burt.  
Quindi, alla fine, erano giunti ad un compromesso: Kurt si sarebbe vestito da principe (se proprio non poteva vestirsi da principessa) e la sua festa a tema principesse Disney ci sarebbe stata prima della fine del mese; così il sabato Burt ed Elizabeth accompagnarono un principe azzurro in color carta da zucchero, pantaloni a sbuffo e berretto con piuma bianca a casa Anderson.  
Erano appena giunti sulla soglia (con Burt che faceva commenti divertiti con la moglie sulla stazza di quel posto), dove la signora Anderson li stava accogliendo, quando Nightbird sbucò dietro di lei – Ciao Kurt! Sei vestito da principe azzurro!  
– Sì – rispose orgoglioso l’altro bambino, facendo un giro su se stesso – L’ha cucito la mia mamma!  
– È bellissimo! Lei è proprio una brava sarta, signora.  
Nel giro di un secondo, in uno svolazzare di mantelli bianco e nero, i bambini sparirono in casa, mano nella mano, piantando i loro genitori lì sulla porta: il padrone di casa trascinò l’altro in giardino, dove, tra festoni, palloncini e tavoli di cibo, un gruppetto di bambini tormentava un inferocito Cooper.  
– Blaine, è la _tua_ festa, intrattienili _tu_! – ruggì il fratello maggiore, afferrando un pargolo per la collottola del suo costume da gattino, mentre quello rideva beato, ignorando del tutto quel tentativo di venire ridotto all’obbedienza.  
– Piantala di farmi saltare la copertura, Coop! E poi stavo andando a prendere un ospite, fai qualcosa anche tu!  
– “Fai qualcosa anche tu”? E chi avrebbe spostato i tavoli e guidato nel traffico per andare a prendere la _tua_ torta, sentiamo?!  
– A boh, prenditela con mamma – tagliò corto Blaine, stringendosi nelle spalle – Allora! – riprese, tirando la mano di Kurt – Ti presento i miei amici.  
Cooper rimise in terra scazzato il gattino, un ragazzino con i capelli più strani che Kurt avesse mai visto – Lui è Jeff – spiegò Blaine.  
Allo sguardo perplesso del nuovo arrivato, che guardava come il cerchietto con le orecchie da micio si poggiasse su una zazzera biondo platino, sotto cui però sbucavano i capelli castano scuro (come se si trattasse di una parrucca poggiata male), Jeff spiegò divertito, indicandosi la testa – Mamma mi ha lasciato solo dal parrucchiere, la settimana scorsa: siccome mi annoiavo ho iniziato a giocare con la roba in giro… non era molto felice quando mi ha visto i capelli platino sopra, però a me piacciono.  
– Mamma dice che piuttosto me li avrebbe lavati con l’acqua ragia – commentò Blaine  
– Conoscendo quanto tua mamma ama i tuoi capelli, avrebbe colto l’occasione per rasarteli a zero – commentò un bambino dai lineamenti orientali – Sono Wes e sono vestito da giudice della Corte suprema. Almeno questo è il piano per quando sarò grande. David invece vuole fare l’avvocato – proseguì indicando un ragazzino dalla pelle scura sul cui capo spiccava la parrucca bianca con i riccioli, come Kurt ne aveva viste indossare solo agli avvocati famosi nei telefilm, che gli sorrise agitando la mano.  
– Quello è Nick – proseguì Blaine, indicando un bambino vestito da cucciolo che, in quel momento, stava rincorrendo Jeff, che fingeva di soffiare come un gatto inferocito; Nightbird si guardò attorno – E poi c’è…  
Kurt sentì qualcosa colpirgli la mano con cui Blaine teneva la sua e la mollò giocoforza: si volse e si ritrovò vicino un bambino più alto di loro, vestito di nero e viola.  
– Oh, eccoti! – lo accolse il padrone di casa – Lui è Sebastian e, non ho capito perché, si è vestito da Lord Mangustian. È il cattivo di Nightbird.  
– Perché i cattivi sono _interessanti_ , Blainers – rispose l’altro bambino, ghignando divertito – Di sicuro più dei _principini in calzamaglia_.  
Kurt lo squadrò dall’alto in basso e pensò che quel tizio gli stava _enormemente_ antipatico – Peccato che i cattivi perdono _sempre_ – rispose – Mentre i principi azzurri uccidono il drago e _vincono_ sempre.  
Sebastian strinse gli occhi, indispettito: se il moccioso in calzamaglia voleva vita difficile, l’avrebbe avuta.  
  
~*~  
  
Diciamo che si resero la vita difficile a vicenda con grande impegno, quel pomeriggio.  
Kurt fece attenzione a pestare il mantello di Sebastian ogni volta che quest’ultimo gli capitava a tiro, in modo che il suddetto finisse strattonato dal laccio che glielo assicurava al collo (una volta, con enorme soddisfazione di Kurt, la brusca tirata lo aveva mandato al tappeto); Sebastian, dal canto suo, si divertì terribilmente a giocare ad acchiapparella con il principe azzurro: mai, in tutta la sua vita, aveva avuto più cura nell’imbrattarsi le mani di _qualsiasi cosa_ , marmellata, cioccolata, erba, sotto lo sguardo sconvolto dei suoi amici, in modo da poter stampinare l’abito azzurro confetto di Kurt.  
Blaine, anima candida, era contento che avessero fatto amicizia, Wes e David, invece, si scambiavano occhiate perplesse; proprio mentre Nick e Jeff si erano uniti a loro in quella che sembrava una spassosissima lotta sull’erba, Cooper piombò su di loro e divise Kurt e Sebastian, che vennero afferrati per la collottola e rimessi in piedi.  
– _Allora_ – ringhiò – Mamma ha detto che se qualcuno si fa male, la colpa è mia, ergo _no_ , nonostante non provi particolare affetto per nessuno di voi, _mi servite vivi_!  
– Ha cominciato _lui_ – soffiò Sebastian, indicando con aria schifata Kurt.  
– _Tu_ hai rovinato il vestito che mi ha cucito la mamma! Sei invidioso perché il tuo è _brutto_ e anche se ti rotoli nel fango non si vede la differenza!  
Cooper dovette allontanarli, stendendo le braccia con aria esasperata, per evitare che si dessero calci anche tenuti a mezzo metro da terra – Siete _due_ disgrazie. Blaine, perché accidenti non puoi avere amici meno _molesti_?  
– Io non sono _molesto_ – s’imbronciò Sebastian, mentre Kurt smetteva di lottare con aria scocciata.  
– Non fare quella faccia con me – rispose Cooper, rimettendolo in terra – Ti conosco da quando portavi ancora il pannolino. Forza bestiacce, è ora della torta!  
– Coop, non devi trattare così i miei ospiti, sei un cafone – esclamò Nightbird mollandogli un calcio su uno stinco.  
Kurt ghignò in direzione di Sebastian, che gli diede uno spintone e corse dietro a Blaine, che si stava dirigendo verso un grande tavolo decorato con carta velina colorata su cui la signora Anderson aveva appena poggiato una torta nera e blu con il simbolo di Nightbird; i bambini che non si erano impiastricciati con erba, cibo e quant’altro fino a quel momento finirono per impataccarsi con il cioccolato che farciva il dessert, ma se persino Wes aveva abbandonato sull’erba il suo martelletto per sbafarlo, voleva dire che era davvero buono.  
La mamma di Blaine distribuì fazzolettini umidificati per pulirsi in vista dell’apertura dei regali e i pargoli si disposero più o meno rumorosamente intorno ad un altro tavolino: dopo videogiochi e libri, Nightbird scartò il regalo di Kurt.  
– Mi sa che il principino ha sbagliato compleanno – commentò Sebastian con aria annoiata, giocherellando col bordo della sua maschera viola – Non sei alla festa di una delle tue _amichette_.  
– Guarda che _lo so_ – soffiò Kurt, piccato – Fatti i fatti tuoi!  
– Ha ragione Kurt, a me piace tantissimo! – intervenne Blaine, sollevando estasiato la scatola con il servizio da tè delle principesse Disney – Così la prossima volta che vieni qui a casa, usiamo il mio!  
– Perché, intendi invitare ancora a giocare _questo qua_? – chiese Sebastian, scocciatissimo.  
Wes stava per alzare gli occhi al cielo, ma si beccò un cucchiaino di torta dritto sul naso, scagliato da un divertitissimo Jeff con il cucchiaino usato a mo’ di catapulta.  
– Hey! – rispose lui, pulendosi scocciato – Questa si chiama offesa alla Corte!  
– La Difesa risponde! – esclamò David, scagliando un cucchiaino di dolce in direzione di Jeff e colpendo invece in pieno Nick.  
– Che ti ha fatto di male Kurt? – chiese Blaine, sorpreso – È simpatico!  
– No, per niente – rimbeccò Sebastian – E se giochi con lui, io non voglio essere più il tuo migliore amico!  
Blaine stava per rispondere, ma una cucchiaiata di torta lo prese in pieno sul mento, tra le risate estatiche di Wes; la seconda vittima fu Sebastian, un istante dopo, e la lotta riprese fitta finché non rimase più torta da lanciare: ma del resto c’erano ancora le patatine sull’altro tavolo…  
Erano nel pieno di una lotta festosa, quando Nightbird si accorse che Kurt mancava all’appello: si guardò intorno, schivando un proiettile lanciato da Nick, e alla fine si infilò sotto il tavolo, trovandolo là sotto, con le ginocchia al petto.  
– Hey! – esclamò, strisciando accanto a lui – Non devi aver paura di essere colpito, è divertente! E poi ci siamo sporcati tutti, tua mamma non si arrabbierà.  
Kurt non rispose, evitando persino di guardarlo.  
– Ti sei arrabbiato? Con me? – chiese Blaine, preoccupato.  
– Non con te – mugugnò Kurt, così piano che lo sentì appena, nel frastuono festoso degli altri bambini che giocavano.  
– Con chi allora? Con Sebastian? Non dice sul serio, è che lui… è mio amico da quando abbiamo cominciato l’asilo, perché sua mamma è amica di mia mamma, e a volte fa così quando faccio amicizia con qualcuno di nuovo! La prima volta che ho invitato a casa Wes si sono presi a pizzichi finché Wes non gli ha strappato una manciata di capelli, da allora sono amici! … Vuoi provare a strappargliene qualcuno anche tu? Magari funziona!  
– Non è quello – bisbigliò ancora Kurt, col mento premuto sulle ginocchia.  
– Allora cos’è? Non ti diverti? A me il tuo regalo è piaciuto tantissimo, giuro!  
– Non è quello…  
– Allora che? Kurt, se non me lo dici io non lo capisco – insistette Blaine, strisciando per sederglisi ancora più vicino – Non ti fidi di me? Siamo amici…  
– Ma tu… Sebastian è il tuo migliore amico. Che ci fai con me?  
– E che c’entra? – chiese l’altro bambino, perplesso – E poi Sebastian non è il mio _migliore_ amico: è il mio compagno di giochi da quando ero piccolo, perché sua mamma e mia mamma si vedono un sacco spesso e lei se lo porta dietro, andiamo a scuola insieme, è mio amico, però non è il _migliorissimo_ amico! Lui dice così e a me non è mai dispiaciuto perché è un amico-amico, però se a te dispiace gli dico di smetterla.  
Kurt alzò finalmente lo sguardo, sorpreso – Davvero non è il tuo migliore amico?  
– Davvero – rispose Blaine, sorridendo – Siamo un sacco amici, ma… non lo so, ho sempre pensato che il migliore amico è una cosa diversa, come Nick con Jeff, ecco. Tu non ce l’hai un migliore amico?  
L’altro bambino riabbassò lo sguardo di colpo, mugugnando qualcosa.  
Nightbird si fece così vicino da poggiare la fronte contro la tempia abbassata di Kurt – Come?  
– Non ce l’ho. Anzi, la mia unica amica è Mercedes, ma va ad un altro asilo e così a scuola sono da solo, sempre. I maschi non mi fanno giocare con loro perché non mi piace il football o il baseball o il calcio o la lotta e le femmine non mi fanno giocare con loro perché dicono che sono maschio e quindi non posso. Così finisce che non gioco mai con nessuno, tranne quando vado a casa di Mercedes – Kurt tirò finalmente su la testa, mordicchiandosi un labbro – Però lei non può essere la mia migliore amica, perché ce l’ha già e si chiama Quinn e viene a scuola di danza con me.  
– Fai danza? – lo interruppe Blaine – Forte!  
Kurt riabbassò la testa – Mi prendono tutti in giro, veramente. Anche i genitori delle altre bambine, perché sono l’unico maschio e ho il tutù rosa come le femmine.  
– I tutù rosa sono carini – disse Blaine – Le cose carine dovrebbero essere di tutti.  
Finalmente, riuscì a strappare un sorrisino all’altro bambino – Mamma mi cambia corso e spero di trovare bambine più simpatiche. Quinn dice di andare al suo, così sto con lei, Santana e Brittany, e possiamo prendere in giro una bambina smorfiosissima che si crede la più brava di tutte e si chiama Rachel. Se cambio tra poco, faccio in tempo a partecipare al saggio di fine anno con loro.  
– Quando fai il saggio ti posso venire a vedere? – chiese Blaine, entusiasta.  
Kurt arrossì, sorpreso – Davvero ti va?  
– Certo!  
L’altro sorrise felice – Magari.  
– E poi pensavo – disse Nightbird, diventando improvvisamente timido – Che se tu non hai un migliore amico e non ce l’ho neanche io… se ti va possiamo… possiamo diventare migliori amici. Che pensi?  
– Davvero vuoi essere il mio migliore amico?  
– Io sì… se vuoi tu. Vuoi? – chiese Blaine, gli occhi luccicanti e speranzosi dietro la maschera nera.  
Kurt arrossì e annuì, ridendo.  
– Dai, andiamo a giocare adesso! – esclamò Nightbird afferrandogli una mano e trascinandolo fuori da sotto il tavolo.  
  
~*~  
  
Quando i signori Hummel vennero a riprendersi Kurt, lo trovarono inzaccherato dalla testa ai piedi e felice come non era mai capitato loro di vederlo di ritorno da una festa di bambini. Salutò gli altri piccoli disastrati e balzò in macchina, raccontando con entusiasmo la sua giornata, i giochi che avevano fatto, la torta, quanto era antipatico Sebastian, che Cooper li aveva insultati tutto il giorno, ma si era divertito un sacco a partecipare alle loro attività…  
Arrivati a casa la signora Hummel lo infilò nella vasca da bagno, gli asciugò i capelli, lo aiutò a mettere il pigiama e lo infilò a letto, senza che il chiacchiericcio festante di Kurt si fosse placato per più di qualche minuto.  
Dopo la favola, finalmente i suoi occhi sembrarono sul punto di cedere al sonno: Elizabeth era già sulla soglia della stanza, quando una vocetta assonnata la richiamò.  
– Mamma, possiamo fare la festa in maschera con le principesse?  
Lei si riavvicinò al letto – Certo, tesoro.  
– E posso invitare Blaine?  
– Va bene: appena avremo una data, gli darai il biglietto d’invito.  
Kurt allungò una manina per tirarla vicino e le sussurrò all’orecchio, come se si trattasse del segreto più importante del mondo – Sai che adesso Blaine è il mio migliore amico?  
Lei sorrise e gli baciò la fronte – Sono molto molto felice per te.  
– Anch’io – bofonchiò lui, sprofondando sotto le coperte – Buonanotte.  
  
~*~  
  
Fuori dalla porta, Burt sbirciò la stanzetta buia – Si è divertito, eh? Non ci speravo, di solito torna sempre in lacrime dalle feste degli altri bambini.  
– Già. E devi tutto al suo “supereroe”.  
Burt alzò gli occhi al cielo e si avviò verso la loro stanza.  
– Kurt mi ha detto che adesso sono amici del cuore – proseguì lei, deliziata.  
Lui le rivolse un’occhiata poco convinta – Certo, certo, _è sempre così che si comincia!_


End file.
